


Cameras and Troubles

by Rinnnnnnnnnn



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Also Headphone Actor's innit, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - High School, But I'm lazy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, No snakes only Kuroha, more tags to come, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnnnnnnnnn/pseuds/Rinnnnnnnnnn
Summary: Just your average high school story except Haruka's a famous teen model who poses for magazines and Takane's life is not a peaceful one.Originally posted on fanfiction.net, now reposted on ao3 due to my country banned ff.net.
Relationships: Enomoto Takane | Ene/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha, Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano
Kudos: 2





	1. Dinner With Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather boring introduction to sum up the daily lives of our favourite model and his best friend tag-along, but oh, with an extra dinner meeting with his (future) grandmother-in- law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (from 2015):  
> This is my first time posting something here, I'm so nervous! This is a multi-chapter fic, and I know this AU sounds unoriginal and boring, but I'll be really grateful if you take your time and read this! And if this story sounds unlogical, I apologise for my lack of common sense.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kagerou Project belongs to Shizen no Teki-P (Jin).

"Nice pose! Here we go! 1, 2, 3!"

*flash* *snaps*

"Thanks for the hard work!"

"Haruka-kun! You looked great in that photoshoot!" A middle-aged woman approached a tall, good-looking teen as the photoshoot ended.

"Ah? Is that so? I'm flattered!" The so-called "Haruka-kun" flashed a gentle smile.

Kokonose Haruka, aged 17, a high school student, and also a model.

"The photoshoot finally ended! Geez, I waited so long! Why am I even here in the first place?" A grumpy-looking girl in her school uniform stood up from her chair and yawned.

Enomoto Takane, aged 17, a high school student, Haruka's classmate.

"Ah, Takane! Sorry, but I wanted someone to accompany me to my photoshoot!" Haruka smiled and walked towards Takane as the girl threw him a towel. "Besides that, I wanted to walk home with Takane!"

Having heard what the boy said, Takane's cheeks turned red.

"I-Idiot! This isn't even your first time modelling! Besides, you got so many fans in school, just pick one of them already!" Takane shouted as if to hide her embarrassment.

Haruka had been popular with girls from the start. Thanks to his good looks and tall figure, he was scouted by the talent agency while walking on the streets. As he made his debut in a local magazine, his popularity rose and girls from different grades have been clinging around him since then. Of course, his friendly personality also made him one of the most popular students on the campus.

"But Takane -" Haruka pouted, " _I want to spend_ _time with you! "_

Okay. That was too much for the girl's heart. Takane felt like a cupid had shot an arrow through her heart. Trying to suppress her embarrassment, Takane pinched the boy's cheek. "Ow ow ow ow! That hurt, Takane!" "D-Don't go saying these c-cheesy words, i-idiot! Let's go now, Haruka!" And the girl darted out of the studio, leaving Haruka shouting "Wait for me, Takane!" while stuffing everything into his bag and leave.

The middle-aged woman watched them afar while chuckling, "My my, youth sure is lovely isn't it?"

* * *

"So where are we going now, Takane?" Haruka, now in his school uniform, walked beside Takane. "I'm going home. It's getting late now and I don't want my grandmother to be worried about me." Takane replied. "You should grab something to eat too. Aren't you hungry from all this modelling?"

"Well, I am hungry! I feel like eating an elephant!" Despite his tall and slim figure, Haruka's got a bottomless stomach. He eats anything edible, without being concerned with his weight and such. And it really bugs Takane as he doesn't get fat after consuming so many calories.

"Let's eat dinner at my house then. Grandma would be delighted to see you again. " Upon hearing the word "dinner", Haruka's eyes instantly lit up. "Sure! I'd love to!"

And the two walked back to Takane's house.

* * *

"I'm back!" Takane entered her house after unlocking the door, with Haruka behind her.

"Welcome back, Taka-chan!" An old woman in her 60s came out from the kitchen as she welcomed back her grandchild back with a smile. Her smile got broader when she saw Haruka standing behind Takane. "Ara ara, who do we have here?"

"Hi, Enomoto-san! Sorry for intruding!" Haruka greeted Takane's grandmother with a courteous smile. "Oh, Haru-chan! I haven't seen you for weeks! You don't have to be so formal! This isn't your first time here already, just call me Grandma!" Haruka and Takane were childhood friends, so he and Enomoto-san knew each other.

"Grandma, where's my dinner?" Takane rummaged through the refrigerator. "Ah, you told me you'll be coming back late today, I left them in the microwave," Enomoto-san replied. "But I didn't know that you were bringing Haru-chan home too! Luckily there's still a lot of curry in the pot! Haru-chan's a growing child, you must not let him starve!"

"I invited him on impulse since it's already this dark and all." Takane replied as she sat down at the dining area, "Plus, you hadn't seen Haruka for weeks, I thought it'll make you happy if you see him."

Enomoto-san stared at her granddaughter who was eating her dinner peacefully and Haruka who was finishing his fifth plate of curry rice. "Of course I'm happy to see Haru-chan!" She chuckled. "But I'll be happier if you and Haru-chan marry each other!"

That was when Takane spat out her rice. "Wh-What are you talking about, grandma?!" Takane's cheeks were red. "Eh? " Haruka stopped when he heard Enomoto-san mentioning his name.

"As I said, both of you should get married!" Enomoto-san's smile got wider, and it creeped Takane out. "T-That's impossible! I-I'm not marrying that airhead!"

 _"Eh?"_ Enomoto-san sounded disappointed. "But both of you are perfect for each other! Haru-chan's a nice boy, he'll treat you well! Isn't that right, Haru-chan?" She winked at Haruka. "Both of you should get together already!"

"I don't see anything wrong with us getting married!" Haruka chirped. " I like Takane the most! Besides, Ayano-chan kept saying both of us are like a couple!"

"T-That's not the point here!" Takane's face was going to explode anytime. "And don't go saying embarrassing things! T-Thanks for the meal!" And she left the dining area quickly.

Enomoto-san sighed. "There she goes again. Getting embarrassed so easily." She turned to Haruka and smile. "But Haru-chan, make sure you marry Taka-chan someday!"

Haruka smiled. "Of course I will!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST CUT IT OUT ALREADY!"

* * *

"Are you sure you can walk back home at this hour? We don't mind you staying here for the night, you know, " Enomoto-san sounded a bit worried.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I don't want to trouble anyone!" Haruka grabbed his bag and headed towards the door. "Goodnight Grandma, Takane!"

"Goodnight, Haru-chan! Drop by again tomorrow!" Grandma waved at Haruka enthusiastically while Takane, who was leaning against the door, muttered a soft "See you tomorrow".

"And oh, Haru-chan! Make sure you make Takane your bride in the future!"

"Yes, I will!"

"HARUKA!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to comment on this chapter! I also appreciate any suggestions or constructive criticism! It'll be really helpful for my next chapter!


	2. Keep Your Ass Safe From Crazy Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enomoto Takane, with a lifelong experience of escaping from her childhood friend's crazy-ass fans at school, pens a life-saving guide to surviving through a mob full of jealousy and hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (from 2015):   
> IT'S ONLY THE SECOND CHAPTER AND THE PLOT IS ALREADY THIS RIDICULOUS! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE
> 
> Caution: Contains language. Read on your own risk.
> 
> Disclaimer: Kagerou Project belongs to Shizen no Teki-P (Jin).

Having someone famous as your friend is a pain in the ass, says the heroine of the story. Especially when that someone famous is your childhood friend, your classmate and your future husband.

Especially when he's super clingy to you and his super annoying fans hate you so much that they can't help but make a straw doll of you and stab it with nails and needles, clean their blades or even load their bullets every time they see you.

Ladies and gentlemen, and here I shall present "How to Keep Your Ass Safe From Crazy Fans", a survival guide by yours truly Enomoto Takane.

* * *

**HOW TO KEEP YOUR ASS SAFE FROM CRAZY FANS**

**A must-get survival guide**

**ENOMOTO TAKANE**

* * *

**Tip #1 - Skip school**

Fans are terrifying. They can do anything to make you stay away from their bae, and even assassinate you anytime, so the best option to keep yourself out of danger is skipping school for the day. Takane doesn't like school anyways, so this is a great chance for her to take a break from that boring place.

However, any parent would disallow their child to skip school, especially Enomoto-san, she's very concerned about her granddaughter's studies and doesn't want her to miss a single day of school. And therefore, our great Ene-sama sacrificed herself and caught a cold.

"Taka-chan, it's time to wake up! You're going to be late to class you know!" Enomoto-san knocked on Takane's bedroom door.

"Achoo!" A soft sneeze.

"Taka-chan? You okay?"

"Ah nothing, it's just tha - ACHOOO! Urghh!" Another sneeze.

"Oh my, you're having a cold, aren't you? Stay in bed Taka-chan, I'll be calling your homeroom teacher that you're sick." And Enomoto-san went downstairs.

Takane smirked. She slept without using her blanket last night just to catch a cold and skip school. It was freezing especially when her hair was still damp during that time.

But damn...it sure feels terrible when you're sick.

**(Please do not try this at home!)**

* * *

**Tip #2 - Stay away from that someone famous**

Unfortunately for Takane, her cold got better after a night's sleep and was forced to attend school the next day.

And so there she was, wearing a sweater and a surgical mask, glaring at the crowd as she made her way to her locker.

And then...

"TAKANEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
Apparently, a tall boy with his mouth stuffed full of rice balls was charging towards her.

More like, Kokonose Haruka, a.k.a that someone famous.

Notice the swarm of girls running behind Haruka.

As they made eye contact with Takane, they looked like they were telling her to go die.

Haruka tackled Takane into a hug and a murderous aura started appearing from the girls' direction.

Takane pushed Haruka away. "Stop it you glutton! I'm still sick!" And she ran to class, leaving a confused Haruka behind, with the fangirls smirking.

"That was close." Takane sat down as she got into class.

"Good morning, Takane-san! How you're feeling?" A sweet-looking girl approached Takane.

"Ayano-chan! I'm feeling better today, it's just a cold though..." Takane replied.

Tateyama Ayano, Takane's classmate and also Takane's best friend. She is sweet looking. Unlike Takane, she is feminine, polite and popular among her classmates. Although her father Kenjirou-sensei is their homeroom teacher, Ayano appears to get bad grades in tests.

Just then, another voice popped out.

"Oh, so even the great Lightning Dancer Ene can fall sick, huh? Weak."

Upon hearing the voice, a vein popped out of Takane's forehead.

"Sh-shut up you NEET!"

Kisaragi Shintaro, in the same class as the trio, an intelligent student with a cold personality. However he's able to interact with Haruka and Ayano, and...not really in good terms with Takane, it seems.

"Now now, stop the quarrelling will you."

"Ah, Takane there you are! Why did you run away just now?" Haruka spotted Takane in the classroom.

Shit, I'm dead again. Takane paled as she saw a few fangirls standing behind Haruka, glaring at her.

"L-like I said, I'm still sick! So don't be too close to me!" Takane shouted.

"Eh? But Takane-san you just said you felt better today..." Ayano spoke out innocently.

"I-I-I..." Takane was burning from embarrassment.

"Feeling better doesn't mean she's fully recovered, you brickhead..." Shintaro flicked Ayano's forehead. And for once, Takane couldn't help but feel grateful towards the rude guy.

"Ehhhh..." Haruka walked towards Takane and touched her forehead. "You're right! Your skin is burning!"

"DON'T GO CLOSE TO ME!"

* * *

Takane actually spent most of her day avoiding Haruka. She did not speak to Haruka, who sat beside her in class. When it was lunch break, she declined Ayano's invitation to eat lunch together with Haruka and Shintaro on the school rooftop. Soon when it was time to go back home, Takane rejected Haruka's invitation to accompany him to the photo studio for photoshooting.

"I need to take my medicine you know, I can't accompany you today! Bye!" And the three watched Takane exit the school gates.

The fangirls also took the chance and offered to accompany Haruka to his photoshoot.

"Haruka-sama! If you don't mind, we can follow you to your photoshoot! So please bring us along!" Their eyes were beaming with hope and excitement.

"I'm sorry..." Haruka pouted. "But I won't want anyone else besides Takane to accompany me..."

And the fangirls left in disappointment while cursing "Go die, Enomoto" in their hearts.

And Haruka turned to the other two with a smile. "Shall we go now?"

* * *

"Hey, Shintaro-kun, Ayano-chan...don't you think, Takane's been avoiding me today...?" Haruka looked hurt.

Silence.

"I don't know what had I done, but...I must have made Takane so angry that she decided to ignore me huh...?" Haruka looked like he was going to cry.

"D-Don't cry Haruka-san! I'm sure that Takane-san have her reasons, right?" Ayano comforted him. Shintaro, on the other hand, was like "Y-Yeah..."

"B-But...Takane, she..."

Shintaro sighed. "I'll try asking her what happened, so stop crying already..."

"Come on Haruka-san, let's get going! You need to catch your train to the photo studio don't you?" Ayano tried to change the topic.

Haruka smiled. "R-Right! Let's go!"

* * *

Takane was checking out the latest patch updates of her favourite video game "Dead Bullet -1989-" when Shintaro suddenly messaged her.

To: me  
From: virgin neet

"care to battle with me in db?  
whoever loses will need to do what the winner asks "

Takane was fired up. She swore to beat Shintaro in Dead Bullet -1989- since he defeated her from the first time they met. "This may be a great chance for me to beat the crap outta that hikiNEET! " She thought.

To: virgin neet  
From: me

"prepare coz imma beat u til u cry  
btw use ur headphone i wanna hear u cry"

As soon she sent the message, a battle invitation popped up from her notification panel.

Wearing her headphones, she clicked "Accept".

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I LOST TO YOU AGAIN!" Takane screamed into her headphone's mic.

"You are weak anyway, it's easy."

"SHUT UP! Now tell me, what is your command this time?" Damn it, she was supposed to win today.

"Tell me, why are you avoiding Haruka today?"

"Eh? W-What a-are you talking about you hikineet?"

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on, you taco."

"SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME!"

"I said you are weak, taco."

"SHUT UP YOU HIKINEET YOU SODA OBSESSED FILTHY LITTLE SHITNARO!"

"I'm not here for fights you taco, now just tell me, what happened between you and Haruka?" Shintaro was calm on the other hand.

"Fine...I'm only doing this because I lost to you, 'kay?! Haruka's fangirls... they kept glaring at me, especially when Haruka approached me! They fucking looked like they wanted to kill me!"

"Just because of this small matter and you're avoiding Haruka? Can't you just speak it out?"

"But he wouldn't understand-"

"Haruka was worried about you when you're sick, and now that you came to school, he was really happy and was looking forward to spending time with you. And yet, you avoid him just because of his fans, have you ever considered his feelings? He was hurt and he thinks that you hate him." Shintaro cut her off.

_Eh? Haruka was hurt?_

Takane felt guilty. Hurting Haruka's feelings just because she wanted to keep herself safe. Wasn't she selfish? Isn't this unfair to Haruka?

"...I'm sorry."

Maybe avoiding that someone famous isn't the best option after all.

* * *

**Tip #3 Fight off!**

After being lectured by Shintaro, Takane apologised to Haruka, in which Haruka accepted. Haruka even pulled her into a tight hug, and once again, they were spotted by Haruka's fangirls.

They sent her terrifying glares, but this time Takane isn't scared of them either. She glared back and the fangirls got frightened, walking away quickly.

However, the fangirls wouldn't let this matter slip away, as they actually managed to get Takane away from Haruka.

"How dare you, Enomoto. Do you wanna get stabbed?" Fangirl A pinned Takane against the wall.

"Aren't you tired? Fawning around Haruka every day, as if he is a precious gem." Takane snapped. She had enough of their shit.

"Shut up. You're constantly hanging around Haruka-sama, like you're the one to talk. "

"Fight me then. If you're just irritated about me being friends with Haruka, why don't you confess then?" Takane spatted, not caring about their glares.

"Hypocritical asses. You're constantly bugging me for being around Haruka, while here you are, acting like manipulative bitches. At least I don't force my ideals onto him, unlike y'all who'd only move in flocks and go "Haru-sama~" "Haruka-sama~", then controlling his freedom to make friends with others," 

Fangirl B pushed Takane onto the floor.

"SHUT UP ENOMOTO! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE JUST AN UGLY DELINQUENT, TAKING HARUKA-SAMA'S KINDNESS FOR GRANTED!"

"And Haruka-sama belongs to everyone, you bitch. No one gets to date him or just hang around with him, even if it's you, Enomoto."

Another fangirl was about to raise her hand at Takane, when a familiar voice rung. 

"What are you doing to Takane?"

"Who said Takane can't hang around with me?"

"Ha-Haruka-sama?" The fangirls looked pale as soon as they saw Haruka looking upset. "Wh-Why are you...here?"

"Takane isn't returning to the classroom so I was looking for her," And the frown reappeared on Haruka's face, "Why Takane isn't allowed to hang around with me?"

"B-but Haruka-sama! Enomoto treats you harshly, she looks so much like a delinquent! Why do you still want to hang out with her?"

"Enough!" This was the first time Haruka raised his voice. Fangirls shut their mouths. "Have you ever talked to Takane? She may not look friendly, but she is kind at heart! Unlike you! Judging people by their looks!" He pointed fingers to the group of fangirls, shock evident on their faces.

"I hate these type of people!" And that was it. The fangirls started fleeing while crying dramatically. Haruka turned back to Takane and pouted. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

Takane looked down to the ground. "...They are your fans after all, it was thanks to their continuous support that got you to where you are right now..."

"But if they don't accept Takane, then I don't need their support either!" And Takane blushed redder than a tomato.

"W-Wh-What are you...a kid?"

Haruka smiled sheepishly.

"Let's go back to the classroom, then?"

"Okay!"

And the two walked back hand in hand.

* * *

The next day, Takane's shoe locker was full of apology letters from Haruka's fangirls.

Even though almost every letter ended with a "don't you dare to do anything to Haruka-sama, or we'll fucking murder you".

But then, it doesn't matter anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished writing the whole chapter and my eyelids are so heavy right now. 
> 
> BTW I have no idea what to write for the next chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, I accept any suggestions and constructive criticism! Feel free to comment below if you have any ideas for me to improve my writing! See you next chapter~


	3. Super Kawaii Model Ene-chan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takane gets dragged out of her bed on a Sunday morning and makes her debut as a teen model. And why is Haruka blushing so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (from 2015):  
> Even though I've mentioned that I'm still thinking about a good story for chapter three in the (terribly long) previous chapter, I FEEL SO BAD FOR LAZING AROUND WITHOUT THINKING OF A GOOD PLOT
> 
> Well then, happy reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: Kagerou Project belongs to Shizen no Teki-P (Jin).

Weekends are the best, or to more specific, Sundays ARE the best. The only day of the week where everyone gets to take a break from their hectic life, and maybe --just maybe --, avid gamers get to enjoy extra time shooting zombies, or running away from security forces in a dystopian city.

For our lovely heroine, Enomoto Takane, however, Sunday means extra sleep. The only day of the week where her grandmother would not barge into her room to wake her up, the only day of the week where she does not need to rush to commute to school, the only day of the week to getaway from boring classes, annoying couples and that oh, that stupid smartass.

Sunday is just about sleeping. 

And it was supposed to be another Sleepy Sunday for Takane until...

Kokonose Haruka called up.

"Um, Takane? Sorry for disturbing you but...can you come to the photo studio right now?"

* * *

" _Train is approaching XX station, please mind your steps."_

Takane got down from the train, eyes searching for a certain someone as she wandered around the train station.

"Takane! Over here!" Haruka waved at her.

And Takane wasted no time meeting up with Haruka.

"Seriously? Asking me to travel all the way to here on a Sunday? I could have used that fucking hour to KO 10 opponents!" Takane glared at Haruka. "I was planning to practice my skills in Dead Bullet so that I can make that smart ass cry!"

Haruka led Takane into the car that was sent by his agency. "We don't have much time left. I'll fill you the details later!"

_Great. Just great. This airhead better be paying for my expenses later._

* * *

"Oh Enomoto-san, it's a pleasure to meet you!" An elegant woman in her late 30s welcomed Takane warmly. "I'm Kozakura Shion, Kokonose Haruka's manager. We are deeply sorry for troubling you to come all the way here." Shion bowed apologetically.

"It's fine, Kozakura-san! It's fine, really." Takane was shocked when Shion bowed to her. "Err...is there anything I can help you with?"

"We are having a photoshoot for the monthly girls' magazine today. Haruka-kun's work partner was supposed to be here for the photoshoot, but apparently there were some issues in her family and she couldn't turn up. It was so sudden, we can't find a substitute from our agency. Haruka-kun then suggested that he will contact one of his friends so that we won't have to postpone the photoshoot." Shion explained. "So Enomoto-san, is it okay if you become Haruka-kun's partner for today?"

Takane couldn't decline Shion's request. She's already here after all. "Okay...I guess?"

"Well then, please get along with me from now on."

* * *

"Kokonose-san and...Enomoto-san? Are you ready? We will start the photoshoot right now." The photography crew had finished setting everything up, and all that's left are the models.

"Ah yes! I'm ready!" Haruka shouted as he came out from the changing room. Haruka was dressed in a white tee, a denim blazer, and a pair of brown Bermuda shorts. The look was completed with a ring chain pendant and a black watch.

"As expected from Haruka-kun, you look great in this outfit! If I were to be 20 years younger, I would fall for you!" Shion's eyes were sparkling with admiration.

"Ehehe thank you Shion-san, I'm flattered." Haruka smiled sheepishly.

"Enomoto-san's has finished dressing up too!" As Takane stepped out from the dressing room, everyone widened their eyes, especially Haruka.

Unlike her usual pigtails, Takane had her black hair let down to her shoulders. She was dressed in a baby blue summer dress and a pair of baby blue wedges. She wore a white hat and a brown belt around her waist as well as a blue crystal bracelet. Her look was completed with a white summer bag. In other words, Takane looked beautiful.

"My my, Enomoto-s...Takane-chan, you look so beautiful!" Shion clasped her hands. "If I were to be a boy, I would fall for you!" Takane was slightly creeped out while Haruka was at the corner muttering "You said the almost same thing just now".

"Since the theme for today's photoshoot is 'Summer Date', I decided to give Enomoto-san a cute and innocent look." Risa, the stylist explained. "Therefore, instead of setting up a new hairstyle, I had Enomoto-san's hair down, considering her hair is in perfect lengths."

Shion nodded in approval. "Takane-chan sure looks cuter with this hairstyle."

"As for the makeup, I tried not to put too much makeup on Enomoto-san since it may harm her skin. I applied an adequate amount of concealer to conceal the dark circles around her eyes as well as made her eyes bigger and brighter. I applied lip gloss on her lips so that it would give Enomoto-san a cute teenage girl look. Overall, Enomoto-san's irises are beautiful." Risa continued her explanation and nodded when she talked about Takane's ruby irises.

"As expected from Risa-chan, our trusted stylist!" Shion gave a thumbs-up as approval.

Despite Risa's effort and Shion's compliment, Takane felt like ripping her outfit.

First, the dress was sleeveless and Takane hated showing her bare arms out.

Second, the skirt is too short.

Takane wanted to wear a pair of shorts underneath, but Risa wouldn't allow her to do so, claiming that the fashion police would arrest her if she wore shorts under such a cute dress.

Third, Takane was worried. Worried that she would ruin the photoshoot. Worried that such a cute outfit would be ruined by her.

Shion put her hand on Takane's shoulder and winked at her. "Don't worry Takane-chan! You will look fabulous when the photos are out!"

"Kokonose-san, Enomoto-san, please get into your positions, we are starting the photoshoot."

* * *

"Kokonose, straighten up a bit...ah, that's perfect... *FLASH* ...Next pose please, Kokonose... *FLASH* ... Face the sideways please... yes, that's a nice one *FLASH* Yeah, that's a great smile Kokonose *FLASH*..."

It didn't take long for Haruka to finish his solo photoshoot. As expected from a model.

As for Takane...

"Enomoto, move forward a bit please... look at the camera please...err Enomoto, take a deep breath and relax...your expression is a bit unnatural...okay that's it *FLASH* Sideways? No, straighten up a bit Enomoto...*FLASH* Now smile, Enomoto...ah, widen your smile a little more please..err Enomoto? That smile is going to make kids cry you know..."

10 points for trying?

* * *

Soon, it was break time.

"Good job, Takane-chan! Shion handed Takane a towel. "Not bad for a first try!"

"I feel like dying..."

"Ahaha, you'll get used to it soon! Are you hungry? We will be having tea in a moment!"

Just then, a soft voice popped out from the pantry.

"T-Tea's rea-eeek!"

And then...

THUMP*

"Woah, you okay Mary?"

Takane as well as the others rushed to the pantry only to see a ball of fluff on the floor.

"...I'm okay..."

A voice wavered from the ball of fluff.

It was Takane's turn to scream.

* * *

"I-I'm Ko-Kozakura Mary...So-Sorry f-for scaring you j-just now..." It turned out that the ball of fluff was actually Kozakura Mary, Shion's daughter.

"My my Mary, you should be more careful next time..." Shion can only sigh at her daughter's clumsiness. "By the way, this is Enomoto Takane-san, she's here to replace Hiyo-chan today!"

Takane bowed. "I'm Enomoto Takane. Please get along with me from now on."

Mary frantically bowed back. "N-Nice m-meeting y-y-you, E-Enomot-to-san...S-Sorry for s-scaring y-you j-jus..."

"Ahh, it's okay! I'm at fault too! Pl-Please don't cry Kozakura-san!"

Tea break ended and Takane did not get to taste a single drop of the chamomile tea made by Mary.

* * *

"Listen Kokonose-san, Enomoto-san, you'll have to pose as a couple for the next few shots. Enomoto-san, please stand a bit more nearer to Kokonose-san..."

Takane shifted uncomfortably next to Haruka, face turning redder as she stepped closer.

"Next, hold each other hands."

Takane awkwardly held Haruka's hands. Her hands were shaking so much that Haruka noticed and tightened his hold. The smile he gave her wasn't even helping at all. It only made her blush harder.

*FLASH*

"Not bad! Next, can both of you shift a little more closer to each other and look at each other's face? "

Both of them did as they told, but Takane looked away as soon as Haruka made eye contact with her.

As she peeked from the corner of her eyes, he did not stare intensely. His gaze somehow looked, soft. And warm. And lovely. And dreamy. And she gazed back, shyly.

*FLASH*

"That was a nice one! We'll proceed to the next pose then!"

* * *

"This will be the final shoot for today! Kokonose-san, can you hug Enomoto-san for a while?" The photographer requested.

Upon hearing this, Takane's face turned red again.

"Umm okay!" And then Takane was trapped in Haruka's embrace.

Takane felt like screaming again.

"Enomoto-san, can you hold onto Kokonose-san's arms? It'll be quick."

"Ah? Oh, okay!" And she awkwardly held onto Haruka's arms.

"Okay, all set! Ready!"

Takane thought she was going to make a blank expression and mess up when Haruka suddenly lowered his head and whispered into her ear.

" _You look beautiful today, Takane._ "

Takane couldn't understand why, but when Haruka told her that she looked beautiful, Takane can't help but smile instead of getting embarrassed.

_Why do I feel like this?_

*FLASH*

"What a beautiful smile you have, Enomoto-san! The final shoot is just perfect!"

"That's it for today! Thank you for your hard work everyone!"

* * *

"My, time sure flies fast. Thank you for your help, Takane-chan. Without you, the photoshoot may have to be postponed to another weekend." Shion bowed to Takane.

"Ah, it's okay Kozakura-san! I should be the one thanking you, for putting up with me despite my mistakes."

Shion smiled warmly. "It's nothing, my dear."

She peeked at Haruka and looked back at Takane.

"By the way Takane-chan, are you interested in becoming a model too?"

"Eh?" Takane was confused.

Shion nudged her arm. “Come on, Ene-chan! Your looks aren't that bad! You'll do great as a model!"

"I'm also sure Haruka-kun would be overjoyed if you worked with him, especially in the same agency!"

Shion switched her gaze at Haruka. "Am I right, Haruka-kun?"

"Eh?" Haruka was a bit startled. "Ah, that's. ..." Haruka scratched his cheek as blush were forming on his face.

Shion resisted her urge to smirk at the moment. "Just kidding! I won't force you, but Takane-chan has a really cute smile!" Shion babbled on until she realised the sky was getting darker. "Ah, it's getting late! I'll be returning to the photo studio for now! Haruka-kun, make sure you send Takane-chan back home! Till we meet again, Takane-chan!" Shion waved at Takane before leaving the train station.

"Goodbye, Kozakura-san!"

* * *

"Do you want to stop by my house for dinner?" Takane asked Haruka as soon as they got down from the train.

"I think I'll pass today..." Haruka smiled sheepishly.

Haruka declining dinner invitation? That's new.

"But the way Takane..."

"About what Kozakura-san said back there...Takane, you won't become a model, right?"

"Eh?" Takane was curious. "Why?"

"About that..nothing hehe."

Takane pinched Haruka's cheek. "Just spit it out won't you?"

"Owowowowow...I am sorry Takane!"

Takane let go of her hand. "Well, it's not like I wanted to become a model anyway. The job just doesn't suit me."

"Besides," Takane turned back to Haruka.

"Having a friend who's a model is already good enough." Takane gave him a soft smile. "I'm content."

Haruka's cheeks turned pink.

"Woah, I'm late for dinner! Let's keep going now!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hospital...

"Sorry for interrupting. May I speak to Kozakura Shion-san please?"

"Kozakura Shion here. Hiyo-chan, are you alright? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah yes! Regarding the photoshoot, is it postponed yet?"

"Oh, Haruka-kun contacted one of his friends to replace you for the photoshoot! We've finished everything, so you don't have to worry Hiyo-chan!"

"...is that so? Okay then, thank you for informing me Kozakura-san..."

_How dare you..._

_How dare you snatch my position to stand next to Haruka..._

_If it wasn't because my sister collapsed today, I'll be able to act lovey-dovey with Haruka..._

_As well as stay with him forever..._

_How dare you interfere with our love..._

_How dare you..._

_Just you wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD AFTER MONTHS OF PROCRASTINATION, THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY FINISHED!  
> And so, there we are! Mary and Shion in this chapter!
> 
> I planned to let Seto appear in this chapter, but then shit happened and there it goes, my 50 shades of procrastination. Oops.
> 
> (P.S: In case you're wondering, the stylist Risa is actually Koizumi Risa from Lovely Complex;) Loved that anime to bits)


	4. Hiyori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess it's safe to say that our Takane has met her rival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (from 2015):  
> OMG, I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING THIS SINCE OCTOBER! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY! SORRY FOR PROCRASTINATING... *BOWS*
> 
> Caution: Ridiculous plot, super long chapter...and hints of ShinAya(?)
> 
> Disclaimer: We all know Kagerou Project belongs to who...Jin.

Takane hates Mondays. Monday means school, school means class, class means schoolwork and schoolwork mean no game, no DB-1989-, no LoL, no SAO, no GTA, no Mirror's Edge, no Battlefield, no Dying Light...to summarize them all, Monday means no life.

What's more, Takane's fatigue from yesterday's events is still bugging her and is making her day worse.

_I want to lie down on my bed right now..._

Before she can approach her shoe locker, a tall boy with his mouth stuffed full of yakisoba came charging towards her.

"Twakwaueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Apparently, it was Kokonose Haruka, the -indirect- cause of her fatigue.

"Gooh murwinf Twakaume!" God, this guy can be full of energy on a Monday morning.

And of course, his response was a glare from our heroine.

"Swallow before you speak, Kokonose. And today is a bad morning. Thanks a lot."

Haruka smiled in response. "You're welcome!"

"I'm not complimenting you."

"I know, but thank you anyway!"

Ignoring the boy beside her, Takane entered her classroom.

* * *

Only to find her best friend absent.

"Eh? Ayano's absent today?

"Apparently, yes. She hadn't told me anything, not even about her being absent to school." Shintaro replied.

"Let's take notes for her then! And we'll visit her house after school!" Haruka offered.

"Eh? You don't have plans today?"

"Nope! My schedule's being a bit tight lately so Shion-san let me rest for the day!" Haruka chirped.

Just then, the class president rushed in frantically.

"BAD NEWS, EVERYONE!"

Everyone turned to look at the class president.

"Tateyama-sensei's absent today, so..."

Everyone gulped.

*SLAM*

"GREETINGSSSSSS UNDERLINGSSSSSS! "

_Shit._

* * *

"St-tand u-up...b-bow... good m-morning Ku-Kuroha-ssan..." The class president was shaking pretty badly.

"DON'T CALL ME KUROHA-SAN, DUMBASSSS. CALL ME KUROHA-SSSSSSAMA"

In case you're wondering, this guy with a severe case of chuunibyou is the teacher assistant, Kuroha.

A narcissist, a total bluff who thinks he possesses the power of controlling snakes when he's just a snake-loving brat.

Wearing contact lenses that looked like snake eyes, having a black mark tattooed above his right cheek to prove his power, wearing black regardless it's sunny or chilly, and hissing like a snake instead of pronouncing 's' correctly, this guy's a lost cause.

"I'M FINALLY RULING OVER THE HOMEROOM! I MIGHT AS WELL TALK ABOUT MY ABILITY TO CONTROL SNAKES"

Someone, please just stop this idiot already.

"AND THEN, I -" *WHAM*

"OW OW OW!"

"Kuroha-san, I assume you're not taking your work seriously, are you?"

"Aa-ahaha...Akuta-sensei..."

Akuta-sensei, a science genius, teaches chemistry in school. Despite her same age as Kuroha, she is mature, calm yet aloof.

And, ironically, she's actually Kuroha's fiancee.

"Shall we have snake soup for dinner tonight? Or should I sell all of your snakes online? Maybe I should have just given of all your snakes to Tateyama-sensei on his birthday..."

"Please no...Akuta-chan..."

And it's even ironic that the almighty Kuroha-sama is actually afraid of his wife-to-be.

"Your snakes may be useful for my next experiment though..."

"PLEASE NOOOOOOOOO!" Poor Kuroha-sama was already begging on his knees.

And then he was dragged out of the classroom by his sadistic-yet-oh-so-lovely-Akuta-chan.

Everyone sighed in relief.

Akuta-sensei saved the day.

* * *

The trio went to Ayano's house after school.

*DING*

The door creaked opened, the trio looked up to see a raven-haired boy standing in front of them.

"This is Tateyama residence- _ssu_! May I help you?"

"Ah yes! We are looking for Tateyama Ayano-san." Haruka gave a slight bow, while the other two followed suit.

"Ayanonee-chan isn't in right now but come in _-ssu_!"

Shintaro and Takane were rather...amazed by the stranger's overwhelming hospitality, but complied and stepped into the residence.

"Sorry for intruding..."

The three of them sat down on the couch, and the stranger kindly offered them tea.

"So... the three of you are nee-chan's classmates?" The stranger asked as he sat down.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, I'm Kokonose Haruka," Haruka bowed once again, "and this is Kisaragi Shintaro and Enomoto Takane." The other two bowed frantically.

"Ahahaha, you don't have to be so awkward!" The stranger laughed, especially at Shintaro and Takane's actions. "I'm Seto Kousuke, but you can just call me Seto- _ssu_! Nice to meet you all- _ssu_!"

"Eh?" The three of them were surprised. "Aren't you Ayano's younger brother? Your surname's different though..."

"Ah, I'm her adoptive brother," Seto answered. "Well, three of us were taken in by the Tateyamas when we were nine."

Just then, there were footsteps and someone unlocked the door.

"Ah, they're back."

"Kousuke, we are b- oh, we've got visitors here." A blond-haired boy stepped into the house and spotted the trio sitting in the living room.

The three guests rushed to stand up and bowed.

"Sorry for the intrusion. I'm Kokonose Haruka, and these two are Enomoto and Kisaragi." The two nodded their heads awkwardly. "We're here today to visit Tateyama Ayano."

"Ah, I'm Kano Shuuya," the blonde-haired boy bowed. "Thank you for taking good care of our elder sister."

Ayano entered the living room, hands full of bags.

"Ah, Haruka-san! Takane-san!" Ayano was surprised, especially when she saw Shintaro sitting beside Haruka. "And Shintaro? Why are you at our house?"

"You're absent today," Shintaro suddenly spoke, startling everyone in the living room.

"You didn't even inform us anything at all, are you trying to make us worry or what?"

Takane stared at Shintaro, shock evident in her expression; Haruka sweatdropped at Shintaro's sudden actions. Seto was standing there awkwardly; Kano was close to glaring daggers at Shintaro for yelling at his Ayanonee-chan.

No one expected Shintaro to speak out so suddenly.

"I'm sorry for making you worry."

Ayano apologised as she bowed towards the trio.

"Ahhhh, Ayano-chan! It's okay, it's okay!"Just inform us if you're absent, alright?" Takane rummaged through her bag and took out a pile of notes. "Here, the notes for today. Ask us if there's anything that you do not understand!"

"Ah, thank you..."

The mood became awkward again until a voice broke the silence.

"Ayano-chan~ which room will I be staying in?"

And then a petite girl with pigtails stepped into the living room.

"Ah, Hiyori-chan!" Haruka recognised the girl immediately and stood up from his seat.

The girl, upon seeing Haruka, the smile on her face became brighter.

"Haruka!"

And she jumped onto Haruka, startling the others.

Haruka, shocked by the surprise hug, awkwardly returned the hug.

Did anyone notice how Haruka was stealing glances at Takane when he was being hugged by Hiyori?

AND did anyone notice what was the expression on Takane's face?

Takane looked like she was going to say "Uwah Haruka, I didn't know you're a paedophile", disgust evident in her expression.

And of course, Haruka tried to break free from the hug.

And of course, Hiyori wouldn't let go of him.

The atmosphere got more awkward than before.

Uh oh.

* * *

"So, what happened exactly?"

"My mother collapsed yesterday."

"Then why this girl's here?" Shintaro pointed at Hiyori.

"How rude! I'm Ayano-chan's aunt you know!" Hiyori pouted.

"Nope, I don't know. Where's the self-introduction?" Shintaro responded coldly.

Kano tried to suppress his laughter as soon as he saw Hiyori with her cheeks puffed up.

"Fine! My name's Asahina Hiyori, age 14 and I'm a model like Haruka!" Hiyori introduced herself confidently.

"Right, Ayano's aunt. What brings you here?"

Hiyori swore she would just headbutt Shintaro right on the spot if it wasn't because Haruka was watching.

Gritting her teeth, she answered, "My sister collapsed so I came to this city to see if she's alright."

"Oh, that reminds me!" Haruka exclaimed. "You weren't able to attend the photoshoot yesterday because you had something to do by the last minute!"

"Haruka, you're so smart! I was looking forward to working with you again but my parents said that we should visit my sister, too bad!" Hiyori replied.

Just then, Takane spoke. "Uh, so you were Haruka's partner?"

"And you are?"

"This is Takane, my childhood friend!" Haruka gladly introduced Takane. "She was your substitute for yesterday's photoshoot, and she did a good job!"

Upon hearing that, Hiyori's expression changed drastically.

Anyone could tell that Hiyori was declaring Takane as her official opponent.

Except for our dear airhead Haru-chan.

"Oh...so you're Enomoto Takane, eh...?" Hiyori had a shady expression on her face.

"Haha...haha...yes...nice to meet you, Hiyori-chan..."

_The war has just begun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to spit on this trash, please. I don't even know what am I doing right now. 'kay, gotta go for another round of procrastination.


End file.
